


Negan's Fucked up Brain

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I made this for my friend, but I feel like posting it here. It's sad.





	1. Rick

<>

Glenn looks at Maggie and says, “Maggie, I will find you”, before Negan brings the bat back on my friend’s head. 

No, not Glenn. Not after Abraham. After all, we have gone through. Not like this. 

Will Negan stop now? He cannot kill anyone else. Not Michonne. Not Carl. Not Daryl. No one else. No one here. 

Why Glenn? Is it because he called out earlier? Is it because he’s becoming a father? Why would he do this? No one else can die. Not now. Not after Alexandria almost fell. Glenn is one of our best fighters and I can’t lose him. None of us can. 

Did Negan know about that? Is that why? Because we’re weak? I have lost so many people already. Now Glenn? And Abraham, why did he kill him, only to kill Glenn afterwards? Why them in particular? What does he want now?

“Was the joke that bad?” he asks me. What joke? What did he say? Was it about Carl? Daryl? What did he say? Could I ask? No, I have to say something.  
He killed Glenn. He killed Abraham. He has to pay. 

“I’m gonna kill you.”

Negan laughs at me and rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry; I didn’t quite hear that you’re going to have to speak up.”

Michonne, Carl, and everyone are probably going to kill me for saying this but Negan needs to know. I’m going to kill him, and he will be in pain, and I’m going to do it slowly and…

“Not today. Not tomorrow. But I’m going to kill you.”

Negan just whispers something, I don’t care what it is, I’m just looking at Glenn and Abraham’s remains and stopping myself from throwing up. How is Carl still fine? He’s barely showing any emotion. He started crying when Glenn died but since then he’s stopped. 

A second later Negan’s in my face saying something about… right-handed people? Oh, right hand men. “Do you have one? Maybe one of these fine people still breathing. Oh, or did I…” he made a knocking sound with his tongue and it was all I could do to stop myself from launching at him immediately. I cannot do the same as what I did to the claimers, last time was bad enough. 

Okokokokok, don’t think about them, that is a bad idea, you will only get angry, calm down Rick. 

A moment later Negan is yanking me to my feet and pulling me to the RV. Where are we going? What? No, I need to be with Carl, I need to be with Michonne, I need to be in Alexandrea with Maggie and Glenn and Abraham and I need to help them and I can’t do that dead!


	2. Carl

“I’ll be right back,” says Negan, pulling my dad to his feet. “Maybe Rick will be with me, but if not… well we can just turn these people inside out then can’t we?  
“I mean… the ones that are left.”  
No. where is he taking him? Not another one, no, they cannot take anyone else away from me, Abraham was still reasonably new to the group, and he still had so much to do, so much he was capable of. We need him in this battle; he cannot just be gone.  
And Glenn, he has been here since the beginning. He taught me how to hold a gun without killing myself, he was the one who let me see a red dodge challenger sports car when I was ten and that stuff was still cool. He saved Enid after the walker attack and he brought her back to Alexandrea, and now he is dead.  
And if dad dies then I have no one left. Enid will understand, but I don’t want her to. She isn’t family. But Glenn was and Maggie might end up like mum so she’ll die, and then Eugene will probably be killed, and then Sasha and Rosita will try to go after Negan, getting themselves killed. Michonne won’t talk to anyone if dad dies, and Daryl will go back to being all stoic. Aaron is nice, but I don’t think I can call him family yet. I’ll be alone.  
A one eyed freak in a world full of dead ones.  
What will Negan do to him? Will he kill him? Make him do something stupid like go hug a walker…  
Oh god, if dad is bitten, I won’t be able to continue. I can’t kill him, I’ve tried, so I’ll just let him bite me, and so then I’ll have to kill myself and tie him up so that the others can kill him. Ok, if worst comes to worst, that’s what happens. Now all I can do is hope that dad doesn’t die, because if he doesn’t then it’ll be fine, unless he has any trauma then it should be fine.  
But what if he does? What if he can’t go out and kill any of them anymore, and we need a new leader. Michonne won’t do it, she’s going to follow dad around, and Maggie might have to go to hilltop to help with our trade with them, but she won’t help Alexandrea.  
I hear a yell as Daryl jumps up and punches… Dwight in the face? Wait… did he kill Denise? Give me a piece of that action. Michonne looks at me as if she’s going to murder me when I shift, so I internally groan and relax again. My legs are going numb and she’s expecting us to just wait for my dad’s dead, rotting, decaying, and living, dead flesh oh Jesus Christ now I feel sick. Daryl gets shoved back down and kicked in the face to stop him from moving and Dwight puts a foot on his shoulder.  
I feel like screaming, but that can’t happen yet, so it’ll just have to happen soon. When… if… I get out of this, I’m going to the woods, I’m screaming and yelling, and no one has the right to stop me.  
I hear an RV and perk my head up, before averting my eyes to the floor again. From the angle were at I’ll be the first to see him, and if he’s a walker then I’ll probably be the first one to be seen by him. He’ll come straight to me. I can’t defend myself. My dad will kill me.  
I hear grunting and someone is shoved out onto the floor. They stay down for a bit so I look up and gasp. Dad’s on the floor, but he still looks like him. I mean, he doesn’t look dead. He looks at me and I almost collapse with happiness. He’s still alive. Negan didn’t kill him.  
Yet.  
“Tell me Rick, do you even know what that little trip was about?”  
Negan waits a second until his personality does a 180 and he yells “SPEAK WHEN YOU’RE SPOKEN TO!”  
Dad looks up at him dizzily and says something. What happened? Why’s dad freaking out? We’ve lost people before.  
Jesus, don’t react the same as when mom died, please! I cant deal with that again.  
“That trip was about the way that you looked at me. I wanted to change that. I wanted you to understand.”  
Crap  
“But you're still looking at me the same damn way like I shit in your scrambled eggs, and that's not gonna work.”  
He’s looking at my dad warningly, like he’s gonna kill someone else. ‘WE’VE LOST ENOUGH’ I think, but I know he won’t care about what we think as long as dad still looks at him like he’s ‘shit in our scrambled eggs’. We’re completely under his control.  
“So do I give you another chance? “he asks, and all I can think is yes yes yes yes yes.  
Dad nods and agrees with him a few times, before Negan says, “alright. And here it is… the grand prize game”  
That doesn’t sound good.  
“What you do next will decide whether your crap day becomes everyone's last crap day or just another crap day”  
I cant believe it. Whatever he did with dad must have been bad, because he’s shaking like a leaf. Nothing scares him like this. What will Negan do if this doesn’t work?  
“get some guns to the back of their heads”  
Whats he thinking? Is he just going to mass murder us all? No. he’s smarter than that. He’s been one step further than us this whole time, he’s not just gonna kill us all at the get go. He’ll play with us first.  
FUCK, that’s cold. Im just glad that there’s a bandage over my head, otherwise I would have hesitated like Michonne just did. Please don’t let anyone else die, please don’t let anyone else die, please don’t let anyone else…  
“now level with their noses, so that if you have to fire... pchw! It’ll be a real mess”  
That’s sick. What the hell is wrong with him? Walkers will be making their way now and it’s not like your men can defend themselves very well with their only weapons at our heads.  
“kid” Negan calls out, and my blood runs cold. Why does he want me? “kid. Now.” I start to get up slowly, because I don’t know what he’ll do if I just lunge at him. Everyone will die. I can’t do that.  
F*ck. I'm going to die aren’t I?  
“you a southpaw?” he asks me, and I frown at him. OLD!  
“Am I a what?”  
“You a lefty?”  
Why didn’t he just say that in the first place? It’s not like I can google what a northclaw or whatever is. “no”  
“good”  
What is he thinking? And why is he taking off his belt? Jesus, I've already almost been raped once, I'm not doing it again, id rather he kill me.  
Once he takes off his belt he starts tying it around my arm. Crap! It’s not worse, but it isn’t a hell of a lot better.  
“That hurt?” he says, and I’m not going to give him the satisfaction of him hurting me.  
“No”  
Negan chuckled, and god damn it this man is a psychopath. “Should. It’s supposed to”  
Shit.  
“Get down on the ground, kid, next to Daddy. Spread them wings.”


End file.
